Lightwrath: The Twin Destiny
by Creativenone
Summary: Sarylis and Nazeth begin their grand adventure. Though they are on seperate continents, the siblings' fates are intertwined indefinitely, and the two scratch the surface of their great power. Sorry if my summary sucks, but I don't want to give spoilers.


**Lightwrath**

Legends aren't made through fancy armor, powerful weapons, or deadly magic. No, it's the hardships, the trials, and the risk of life and love that makes or breaks a hero. In the history of Azeroth, there is one such hero, by the name of Sarylis. She began her journey with less than nothing, and with perseverance, patience, and a little luck, she became one of the most powerful forces mankind had seen. Let's follow her tale from the beginning: Her mother and father…

Prologue

Long ago, there was a man named Durman Lightwrath. He was a paladin, a holy warrior and champion of the Light. On a mission for the Knights of the Silver Hand, the organization of paladins, he had travelled to the city of Stormwind, which rivaled ancient Lordaeron in size and beauty. While there, he met a priestess by the name of Moira Flint. Love was ignited upon the pair seeing each other.

Durman decided to stay in Stormwind for a few years, so that he could be with his love. But eventually, he was asked to return to Lordaeron. He could not bear to part with Moira however, and so she went along with him. Once there, the couple wed, and before long, Moira was with a child. Durman and Moira knew that they could not uphold their duties to the Silver Hand as well as raise a child, so the pair left the order, and lived within the safety of the city of Lordaeron.

One child was a miracle of life, but twins? That was a blessing. Sarylis and Nazeth Lightwrath, children of the Light. The next twelve years passed by in peace, and eventually, news came for the people of Tirisfal Glades: Prince Arthas was returning from his journey to Northrend. The citizens were overjoyed, and immediately made preparations for his arrival.

Finally, the fateful day came; Arthas Menethil, alongside his personal guards, strode confidently into the city. Flower petals littered the air, the streets were crowded with people trying to lay eyes upon their noble prince, and the air was filled with joyful voices and music. Durman was in the streets as well, and he was lucky to see Arthas' face. But what he saw chilled him to the core: Glowing blue eyes, and pale, almost lifeless flesh. The other folk either didn't notice or weren't bothered by it, but Durman knew that something was wrong.

He turned and ran in the direction of his home, while the prince entered the throne room. As he entered the abode, he called out to his wife. "Moira, we must get the children out of the city. I have a very bad feeling about the Prince." She nodded solemnly, and with the young twins in their arms, made their way to the main gates of the city. They only made it halfway, when a bone jarring scream erupted through the air. Within minutes, hideous creatures, with rotting skin, sharp claws, and a deathly aura poured through the streets; they killed men, women, and children indiscriminately, while the city guards tried their very hardest to gain control.

The ex-paladin and priestess broke into a run, rushing to the only escape as quick as their legs could carry them. When they were within feet of freedom from the rampaging corpses however, the creatures blocked the entrance, swiping at anything that came close enough. The only option was quick to dawn on him, and he readily accepted it. "Moira, you and the children must escape. I'll stay here and draw their attention from you, you must run as far as you can."

"No, Durman, I won't lose you. There must be some other choice. An underground tunnel, a secret exit, anything!" But as chaos whipped its ugly head about around them, Moira understood. This was the only opportunity for Sarylis and Nazeth to reach safety. They came first. "Alright; should you survive, I will wait for you in Silverpine. Please, be careful." Durman ushered Nazeth to his mother, and she took his hand. Durman rushed into combat with the undead wretches, and watched as the three exited Lordaeron safely.

The battle against the undead rapidly shifted from bad to worse, with guards outnumbered four to one. Each loss in troops became a gain for the sickening monsters, as a single bite inflicted a terrible plague upon the victim. Prince Arthas watched the proceedings in an almost bored fashion atop the balcony. "Today sees the end of Lordaeron and its weak mortals, and the beginning of a new reign. On this day, the Scourge rules this land, and soon no living creature will stand against it. So the Lich King commands!" Arthas yelled, thereby sealing his fate. No longer was Arthas Menethil the prince of Lordaeron, but a champion. Champion of the Scourge.

Chapter One

Sarylis would never forget what Arthas had done to her, to her family. He had obliterated her home, and destroyed her family. The memories of her journey to Stormwind were dark enough, that they draped themselves in impassible darkness.

She and Nazeth spent almost all of their time together afterward, walking the streets, observing the people meandering throughout the city of Stormwind, and sometimes simply talking; they were all that each other had. Sarylis did have one friend though, another girl by the name of Neraya. Neraya had darker skin, and yet shockingly silver hair, and her mother often sent her to the orphanage with food and clothing, so it was only natural that the two would meet.

As the months rolled on, Sarylis gradually opened her heart to Neraya, and the pain of her greatest loss dulled away. The three children were soon exploring the ins and outs of Stormwind, A sense of adventure and discovery warming their hearts. Before long, childhood faded, leaving three young adults to find their way in the world. Neraya occupied her parents' house after they left the city, so the twins had a place to stay.

Upon reaching adulthood, Nazeth was eager to join the ranks of the Stormwind military. He felt the pull of vengeance upon his soul, and did not ignore the temptation; Within months he had been properly trained, and was ready to assist the Alliance against any who threatened their land.

Neraya, on the other hand, was more subtle in finding her life's calling. She'd often heard rumors of the organization of rogues within the city's walls, SI:7. About two weeks after applying for rogue training, she was tested before the master rogues: Steal an important book from a certain goblin, and return it to the Stormwind Library, completely unnoticed. A daunting task, truely; She hadn't even started training. She set off anyhow, determined to conquer the trial.

As for Sarylis, she had been left behind by the two people in her life that had cared about her, since the fall of Lordaeron. When Neraya left, her house had been sold to a family of four, who seemed to Sarylis like they needed it more than she did. For a time she gave assistance to the orphan matron in the Cathedral Square, but that gave no income. She eventually took up the mantle of a common thief, pickpocketing unsespecting passerby; barely surviving. But this was not the girl's fate.

One day, as she skulked nearby the auction house, a man in thick, golden plate armor walked past her. She knew that his pockets must be lined with coins, and so she waited until he became preoccupied with a meat vendor on the street. She reached carefully towards his coin purse- so close to her next meal. When suddenly, the man spun around, much too fast for her to bolt. Needless to say she was startled, and the large man had a look of anger on his face, until he looked her in the eyes. Something changed in him, as an odd expression came to his face.

"You... such potential power! I haven't seen someone so connected with the Light since Uther the Lightbringer! What is your name, girl?" He asked her. "I'm, ah, Sarylis. Sarylis Lightwrath, sir." She eyed him warily, suspicious of any ill intent.

"Sarylis, eh? How about we make a deal, Sarylis. I won't report you to the guards for attempted theft-" The girl's eyes lit up hopefully, "-But, in return, you must come with me to the Cathedral of Light." Her face fell; she had a feeling that whatever awaited her at the Cathedral would be about as bad as getting in trouble with the guards. "Don't look so downcast, child-I'm taking you there for training, not some inquisition or anything like that." Her face made another reversal, this time to one of great surprise. "Training?" She asked. "Like a priest?" The man nodded. And so, Sarylis followed the man to the great cathedral, ready to face any occupation that would lift her from poverty. However, this day marked a new beginning; the threads of Fate were spun for Sarylis, a destiny unlike any she'd heard of on the horizon. On this day, her journey truely starts.

[Hey readers! Here's the first chapter of my first WoW fanfiction. Inspired by the tale of my first character in the game. I've got most of the plot figured out, but I'm having trouble with the filler. Ideas, improvements, and other thoughts are definitely welcome. Until next time! _Creativenone_]


End file.
